Meu Amor tem Nove Caudas Watashi no Ai Kyuu Tsuno
by Malifysence
Summary: Não sei bem dizer... Mas é só isso que diz a história "Watashi no ai ni kyuu tsuno higaaru" Meu amor tem nove caudas e só... Querem saber quem sou? Me chame de Uchiha Sasuke... Naru-Sasu romance yaoi


**Sinopse:** Não sei bem dizer... Mas é só isso que diz a história "Watashi no ai ni kiyuu tsuno higaaru" (Meu amor tem nove caudas) e só... Querem saber quem sou? Chame-me de Uchiha Sasuke...

**Disclaimer:** —Não vou contar uma história, por que vocês não vão querer que eu conte...

—Sasuke! Deixa... Eu conto!... Oi! Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e vou contar uma história pra vocês. ^^"

**Notas d****a História:** —Bem não é uma história curta mais vou tentar dar o máximo de detalhes que vocês querem saber...

—Naruto! (Sasuke vermelho de raiva)

—Ta bom Sasuke... Eu vou tentar encurtar pra você se sentir melhor...

Capítulo 1 – Por que logo ele? Por quê?...

Já estava no terceiro ano da Academia de Ninjitsu de Konoha no país do Fogo e até agora nada tinha me feito pensar no meu futuro. Bem, nunca pensei em mais nada além de me tornar um Hokage e ter meu merecido respeito e atenção, mas nem mesmo esse sonho me estimulava a seguir em frente dia após dia. Era algo triste para mim, ser rejeitado por todos sem saber o porquê...

—Bom dia Turma, hoje nós vamos estudar um pouco sobre as posições de mão e o ninjutsu. As posições de mão são representações dos doze signos orientais e com isso representam a energia espiritual que nós concentramos nas mãos para formar o ninjutsu. Elas são: Ne (Rato); Ushi (Boi); Tora (Tigre); Hare (Coelho); Tatsu (Dragão); Mi (Serpente); Uma (Cavalo); Hitsuji (Cabra); Saru (Macaco); Tori (Galo); Inu (Cachorro); I (Javali).

Assim era meu dia a dia chato sem sequer um jeito de me divertir, pois eu morava com o Iruka-sensei e era vigiado constantemente por um amigo dele Kakashi-senpai, mesmo ele sendo um Jounin ele era o melhor amigo de um Chuunin como o Iruka-sensei, mas eu nunca consegui fugir de Kakashi ele é muito veloz e esperto demais para mim... Ai! Olha só o que eu estou dizendo!!!! Isso não pode ser verdade! Bem onde eu parei mesmo? Ah! Sim, quando a aula acabou eu fui falar com meu amigo para me despedir já que era sexta-feira, eu, Iruka e Kakashi, íamos para um treinamento de reforço na floresta, bem eu não era o melhor da turma por isso eu tive de fazer isso ou não comeria mais lamén por um semestre.

—Até segunda Sasuke-kun! Eu não estarei em casa, vou treinar o fim de semana todo, nem pense em me procurar!

—Ta bom, até segunda!

Neste momento Sasuke não sabia mais o que iria fazer se iria me vigiar escondido ou não, mas acabou por optar por outra coisa.

—Kakashi-senpai! Iruka-sensei! Esperem por favor!!!

—Hã? O que foi Sasuke-kun?

—Não acho que seja bom o Naruto estudar e treinar no fim de semana com você já que você é o professor, não acha? Os alunos vão chamar Naruto de favorito do professor e isso não vai ser bom para alta estima dele, ainda mais se você deixar ele sem treinar não vai acabar bem. Então...

—Hã, prossiga Sasuke... O que você está querendo dizer?

—Bem, que se ele treinar comigo no fim de semana você pode se voltar a seus afazeres normais sem precisar se preocupar com os estudos dele. O mesmo vale para você Kakashi-senpai!

—Hum... Bem, você tem razão e bem que eu estou precisando de um tempo para arrumar aquela bagunça do armário que você fez Naruto!

—Hã? Por que você está desviando do assunto Iruka-sensei? Meu armário não tem nada a ver com essa conversa!!!

—Há-há-há-há-há-há!!! Não se preocupe não vou tirar nada do lugar só vou arrumar a bagunça que você fez quando teve o Tur-escolar da terça-feira só isso. Mas pode cuidar dos estudos e treinos de Naruto sim Sasuke, isso seria de grande ajuda a mim e a Kakashi-senpai, muito obrigado.

—De nada Iruka-sensei, tenha um bom fim de semana!

—Adeus! Estude muito Naruto!

—Isso mesmo estude bastante e treine também! Adeus!

—Adeus! ... Nossa Sasuke você parece tão prestativo hoje. Nem parece você.

—O que você está dizendo? (cascudo)

—Aí! Isso doeu!

—Idiota! Não vê que agora você é meu aluno e eu sou seu professor? Por isso me chame de Sasuke-senpai, pois eu estou ajudando você e Iruka-sensei, seu idiota!

—Ta, ta... Mas não precisa me agredir...

—E foi bem feito, por que se você não se comportar te darei um mais forte ainda...

Assim começou meu fim de semana, não foi lá o melhor dos fins de semana, mas valeu cada segundo em que me esforcei para melhorar e o Sasuke-senpai me ajudou muito a melhorar minhas técnicas de ninjutsu e ninjitsu em apenas dois dias. Na segunda-feira eu fui como sempre e me sentei ao lado de Sasuke-kun para ele me ajudar com a nova matéria do inicio do último semestre o Bunshin no jutsu (técnica de clonagem ou clones).

—Bom dia Sasuke-kun, me ajuda num jutsu que estou meio sem jeito?

—Ta, mas eu não garanto que minha explicação vá te ajudar muito, você tem que tentar fazer sozinho e me mostrar onde você erra para depois eu te corrigir, ta?

—Ta bom, mas eu sempre falho nela ano após ano, mas esse ano eu não quero ficar de novo. Eu tenho que passar!

—Ta, ta, mas não me irrite eu to tentando ler!

—(subiu na mesa do Sasuke) Argh! Por você está tão nervoso hoje?

—Sabe eu tenho estado tão ocupado com os jutsu que acho que não descansei no fim de semana. (espreguiçou empurrando Naruto sem querer)

Foi ai que o desastre aconteceu... Um beijo na boca de Sasuke... Foi só isso e o meu mundo caiu naquele dia... Depois de um minuto de silêncio na turma, as garotas da classe que gostavam do Sasuke, ou seja, todas! Vieram me bater e eu corri, ora, o que mais eu podia fazer? Era correr ou morrer, isso separa os homens dos mortos.

—Droga! Por que eu tinha que subir naquela maldita mesa? Ainda bem que estou protegido em casa e que elas já vieram até aqui antes de eu chegar, senão eu estaria em apuros. — Mas que sensação foi aquela que senti? Será que Sasuke sentiu o mesmo? Aí, que isso Naruto, você não é de fazer esse tipo de coisa tão pouco gostar desse tipo de coisa, então se recomponha já! Você é um homem não pode pensar em bobagens como essas, ainda mais com o seu melhor amigo envolvido nisso.

Esse foi um dia que demorou a passar e os dias que se seguiram pareciam iguais, todos me olhando como se eu fosse um portador de uma doença altamente contagiosa e eu calado ao lado do Sasuke, isso até o outro fim de semana.

—Nossa essa foi uma péssima semana não foi Sasuke-senpai?

—É verdade, mas isso foi pior para você que as pessoas já não olhavam com bons olhos, não é Naruto?

—Bem... Vamos mudar de assunto? Eu tenho que treinar mais as provas de ninjutsu são daqui a poucos meses e você não vai me ajudar discutindo sobre meu bem estar.

Foi ai que percebi que ele estava diferente, o Sasuke me olhava como a quem olhava uma vitrine com mil brinquedos prontos para serem comprados, mas não me importei por que ele era meu senpai e era isso que ele deveria estar fazendo cuidando de mim e me ensinando os jutsu.

—Sasuke...

—Hã? O que foi Naruto?

—Bem... Eu queria perguntar uma coisa...

—O que houve?

—Bem... Sabe aquele beijo...

—Qual? Aquele que aconteceu na sala de aula? (ficando vermelho)

—Sim, esse mesmo. Você achou o que dele? O que você sentiu com aquele beijo?

— (Mais vermelho) Bem... Eu... Eu senti... Senti um nojo imenso por ter te beijado, mas senti náuseas por ter pensado que foi um beijo na boca...

—É! Eu também...

Quando ele falou aquilo eu me virei e ele ficou rindo mesmo eu e ele estando um pouco vermelhos de vergonha de contar algo relativo àquele beijo. No domingo nós fomos às termas para relaxar antes de começar os dias letivos novamente e depois nos despedimos para estudar mais em casa antes da aula da segunda-feira. Nesse mês foi sempre assim nós treinávamos e depois íamos às termas para relaxar, nos despedíamos um do outro e íamos para casa dormir, até o dia da grande prova.

—Naruto, você está pronto para o teste para Genin?

—Sim! Nunca estive mais pronto que hoje!

—Gosto da sua animação, mas só entusiasmo não faz você ser um vencedor, você tem que ser forte para agüentar o caminho que escolheu e tem que lutar pelo que deseja de mais importante em seu coração só assim você pode prosseguir em sua jornada! Já que você está pronto mostre suas habilidades!

Durante o inicio desse teste eu estive meio nervoso e inseguro de mim mesmo, mas as palavras de Iruka-sensei me ajudaram muito a ter mais segurança de minha vitória. Eu tive uma nota razoável nesse teste, mas não foi por isso que não passei.

—Muito obrigado Iruka-sensei. Se você não tivesse me dito aquelas palavras eu não teria conseguido ter segurança suficiente de que conseguiria passar, muito obrigado.

—Não me agradeça tanto, você tem que agradecer mais a uma pessoa que o ajudou por metade do ano todo, bem, eu acho que ele merece um pouco de agradecimento seu, não é Sasuke-kun?

—Hã? O que foi Iruka-sensei?

—É que o Naruto quer ter umas palavrinhas com você, então se me derem licença eu tenho que congratular os demais alunos.

Foi essa a desculpa dele para sair de mancinho e se esconder por perto.

—Sasuke, eu queria te agradecer por tudo que você me fez, já que você me ajudou muito há passar esse ano eu queria lhe falar que se você precisar de alguma ajuda é só me chamar, ta?

—Ta, muito obrigado por sua oferta Naruto, eu fico muito agradecido e fico grato por ter podido ajudá-lo.

No dia seguinte nós fomos colocados no mesmo grupo de ninjas Genin escolhidos e sorteados pelos Chunin e Jounin e como a equipe era de três ninjas o grupo se tornou Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, mas faltava um componente. Como eu tinha tirado as menores notas e Sasuke as maiores faltava uma pessoa com notas medianas ou ficaríamos desfalcados e assim ficou. Sem um parceiro eu tive de treinar duro para ocupar esse lugar, bem pelo menos eu tentei...

**Notas do Autor:** —Bem, tem mais de onde veio essa história só aguardem um pouco não sou tão bom em contar histórias assim... ^^

—Naruto... Na próxima não comece espalhando essas coisas assim, ta?

—Hum! Eu já disse que vou contar ao mundo meu amor por você e nem você vai me impedir! Tchau! ^^

**Notas d****a História:** —Oi de novo, eu sou Uchiha Sasuke e vou contar a história de hoje, o Naruto saiu pra fazer compras e só volta mais tarde então espero que gostem do jeito que eu conto as minhas histórias!

Capítulo 2 – Por que ele me quer?

Já me era oito horas da noite e nós tínhamos uma missão, não era melhor missão de ranking D, mas era uma das que mais nos traria lucro. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto e eu, Sasuke, fomos até um armazém onde deveríamos tomar conta dos alimentos durante a madrugada.

—Ah... Que soninho... Eu queria ir para casa logo...

—Naruto, não fale baboseiras você está aqui pelo mesmo motivo que eu, para proteger o que for que houver lá dentro e nós não podemos... Ah... Bobear na vigilância... Ah... Entendeu?

–Sim... Mas você ta me dando mais sono ainda bocejando desse jeito... Ah...

—Vocês dois! Melhor tomarem um pouco de café senão não vão conseguir ficar acordados até de manhã!

—Sim, Kakashi-sensei! (Naruto e Sasuke simultaneamente)

Com um gole de café eu pude ficar acordado, mas Naruto não parecia preparado para uma noitada de guarda. Ele tomava um copo de café para cada bocejo que dava. Raiava o dia e de nós somente o Naruto estava caindo de cansaço, mesmo assim eu preferi não irritá-lo, pois ele não parecia de muito bom humor.

—Naruto!

—Que foi Kakashi-sensei...

—Nossa! Você está péssimo... Hoje à noite teremos mais um trabalho que requer que estejamos acordados e dispostos a lutar, então vá dormir e me encontre às onze da noite na ponte do balneário, ta?

—Sim... Kakashi... Sensei... (caiu no chão dormindo)

—Kakashi, não se preocupe com o Naruto ele estará melhor quando nós formos para a missão de hoje à noite!

Eu o levei para sua casa e o deixei dormir lá, mas acabei dormindo ao pé da cama dele. Mais tarde, umas três horas da tarde, ele havia acordado bem disposto, mas eu ainda dormia e quando ele se levantou eu não acordei.

—Sasuke... Saaasukeeee... Acordaaaaa...

—Hã? Naruto?

—Claro! Quem mais você esperava? Iruka-sensei?

—Que horas são?

—São três e meia da tarde, não se preocupe nós temos bastante tempo pela frente antes da missão de hoje.

—Naruto... Posso tomar um banho aqui na sua casa?

—Claro, mas eu vou ter que te emprestar uma toalha minha... Acho que Iruka-sensei pôs para lavar todas as toalhas dele...

Eu só pensava em Naruto, em tomar banho com a toalha dele, na possibilidade dele entrar no banheiro durante meu banho e enquanto eu sonhava acordado com cara de contemplação Naruto não entendia nada e tentava me acordar.

—Sasuke? Sasuke... Você está bem? (passando a mão aberta na frente da minha face)

—Hã? Ah! Sim, eu estou muito bem me dá a toalha que eu me resolvo no banheiro.

—Ta bom...

Eu fui pro banheiro vermelho como um tomate e pensando em perversidades eróticas que quase me constrangeram na frente do Naruto. Bem, o banho foi bom, mas ficou melhor depois que me toquei*, não acho que esse tipo de coisa é ruim para as pessoas, mas acho sim que é ruim para aqueles que nos descobrem. (* = tocar-se como um adolescente faz a si... Vocês sabem...)

—Sasuke! Ta tudo bem ai? Você ta demorando demais...

—Não, está tudo ótimo, eu já vou sair!

—Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar!

Eu fiquei pensando no que ele me disse... Se precisasse de algo chamar ele... E minha imaginação me deixava vermelho de novo enquanto me enxugava.

—Sasuke! Que tal irmos comer um Lamén e depois podemos aproveitar para ir ao Balneário para descansar?

—Ta, mas você tem dinheiro? É que minha carteira ficou em casa e eu... Bem... To duro... (Pensei nisso em todos os sentidos... ^_^)

—Nossa... Não é bem o que eu diria de uma pessoa prevenida, mas você não é um cara tão descuidado.

—Hã? O que você quer dizer com isso Naruto?

—Nada não Sasuke-kun! (falso olhar de desprezo)

—Como assim "Nada não"?

Nós fomos ao restaurante aonde Naruto sempre vai, mas como eu não me lembro bem o nome do senhor e o nome da lanchonete, então prefiro dizer que fomos lá.

—Tio! Duas tigelas de Lamén!

—Duas tigelas saindo!

Fiquei quieto por um minuto pensando que estava me aproveitando da bondade de Naruto, mas logo ele me abriu os olhos.

—O que houve Sasuke-kun? Você parece preocupado... Se for por causa da vergonha de ter me pedido para pagar o seu Lamén, não se preocupe eu não me preocupe em gastar meu dinheiro!

—Não, eu vou te devolver o seu dinheiro... Eu... Não posso aceitar que você pague meu Lamén assim... Você trabalhou pelo dinheiro e merece ficar com cada tostão!

—Deixa de ser cabeça dura Sasuke! Eu já disse que não precisa, então não precisa!

Fiquei meio envergonhado de ter dito aquilo e ficado daquele jeito, mas logo que terminamos fomos até o balneário para descansar da noite que tivemos.

—Ah... Nada melhor que uma terma para descontrair os músculos gastos e a mente estressada!

Ficamos uns poucos minutos no sossego das águas termais até ouvirmos algo estranho que mais parecia uma briga de casal.

—Vamos! Entra... Você vai gostar... A água está ótima!

—Ta bem, mas não tem mais ninguém por perto, não é?

—Iruka... Deixa disso. Você sabe que não tem ninguém aqui só nós dois...

Eu e Naruto ficamos um tanto... Curiosos, mas ainda assim perturbados.

—Quem você acha que está lá com Iruka-sensei, Naruto?

—Eu não sei, mas ele parece um pouco íntimo, não? (Os Dois Vermelhos)

—É...

Mais parecia que estávamos fazendo algo que iria para as colunas de um jornal de grande circulação, mas foi muito divertido aquele suspense.

—Iruka... Por que você não chega mais perto?

—Não! Você não é confiável!

—O quê? Você me chamou de não-confiável? Mas eu apenas te chamei para encostar-se à borda ao meu lado...

—Não! Você pode tentar alguma coisa...

Não se preocupe... Nós também ficamos pensando na hora o que seria "Tentar alguma coisa", mas prefiro deixar que a história conte.

—Iruka... Se você não vier eu vou até você! Aí sim, eu vou tentar alguma coisa! (batidas do coração de Naruto e Sasuke quase os denunciando)

—Ta... Eu vou até ai!

—Esse é o Iruka que eu conheço... Vem, sem medo não vou te fazer nada...

—Assim espero...

Faltava pouco para nós chegarmos até uma rocha nomeio da terma onde podíamos espiar o "casal" e não sermos percebidos, mas acho que a pessoa que não reconhecemos a voz já sabia de nós.

—Iruka... Você parece preocupado, o que houve?

—Estou preocupado com os garotos... Parece que eles estão bem, mas eu ainda me preocupo com eles...

—Você sempre foi assim, se preocupa demais com aqueles que você ama, mas acaba se esquecendo de preocupar-se com seu próprio bem estar.

—O que você quis dizer com "preocupar-me com quem amo"?

—Por que sei que você se preocupa comigo... (se aproximando estranhamente)

—Kakashi, você disse que não ia tentar nada se eu viesse até você!

—Isso é verdade, mas mudei de idéia... (olhar malicioso depois de aparecer atrás de Iruka-sensei)

—O que você vai fazer?

—Se você não resistir? Nada, mas se tentar fugir vai sofrer...

Pensamos em duas coisas, mas só uma nos parecia lógica... Traição a Konoha! Mas logo vimos à verdade.

—Ah... Kakashi...

—O que foi eu sei que você gosta...

Acabei ficando excitado com uma cena erótica dessas, mas eu tentava esconder a prova de Naruto a todo custo, mas acho que não foi uma coisa fácil.

—Droga... (Sasuke vermelho)

—O que houve Sasuke? (Rosto de espanto e revelação)

Depois disso, nós ficamos nos olhando um tempo, também por que eu me abaixei para não o deixar ver "a prova", mas aquele olhar não parecia de desprezo ou desgosto... Parecia um olhar que dizia "amor", então levantei e fui abraçá-lo, mesmo que ele não entendesse por que.

Ficamos em silêncio um com a cabeça no ombro do outro, vermelhos por causa do olhar e também por estarmos com água da terma até a cintura, mas foi mágico parecia que éramos um só e nada podia nos dividir.

—Naruto...

—Hã? Sasuke? O que foi?

—Tem algo que quero lhe dizer desde a primeira vez que estive ao seu lado, mas nunca tive coragem de lhe falar...

—Sasuke... (Olhar de carinho e Kakashi e Iruka espiando de onde nós estávamos)

Nós saímos da terma sem nem pensar e fomos para a praça para conversarmos a sós.

—Então Sasuke, o que você queria me dizer?

—O que você sentiu com aquele beijo? Mas quero que diga a verdade!

—Senti como se... Meu coração estivesse explodindo em mil pedaços e minha alma tivesse ido ao paraíso... Quase senti como se o Ângelus estivesse tocando...

—Assim como pensei... Você teve a mesma visão que eu... (olhar entrelaçado e rostos vermelhos de paixão)

—Naruto, você poderia fazer uma coisa por mim que só você pode fazer?

—O que seria tão impossível a esse ponto?

Eu sussurrei no ouvido dele "deixar eu te amar" e como resultado eu vi um tomate vestido de laranja que mal conseguia respirar. ^_^. Nós fomos para minha casa já que havia o perigo de Iruka e Kakashi estarem "fazendo algo" na casa do Naruto.

—Aqui estamos! Meu quarto, minha sala e minha cozinha! Tudo em um!

—Deve ser legal viver sozinho, não é?

—Você não viu nada... (agarrando Naruto pela cintura e beijando-o na boca)

Com isso eu pude cortar um pouco de preliminares e pude aproveitar mais o nosso pouco tempo. Fomos para minha cama onde eu pude ter o prazer de tirar cada peça de roupa que havia no Naruto.

—Sasuke...

—Não se preocupe eu não vou te machucar...

Ele fez uma cara que me excitou ainda mais, bem, não que ele não me excite, mas o rosto que ele fez foi à coisa mais sexy que já vi. Eu fui tocando-lhe e vendo onde ele mais sentia meu toque e logo percebi que ele não usava aquele casaco à toa... Ele sente nervoso quando tocam sua "tatuagem de selo", mas isso foi o que o fez parecer ainda mais sexy que antes. Mal esperava para ser um "menino mal" e transformar a Kiyuubi numa "menina indefesa" acorrentada a parede de uma sala onde o vilão pode lhe fazer "coisas". Nossa cheguei a me arrepiar agora! (sou muito mal...)

—Ah... Sasu... ke... kun...

Quando eu estava lá tendo o prazer de dar prazer ao Naruto ele me abraçou.

—Não pare Sasuke-kun.

Não podia ignorar um pedido tão fácil de se realizar e continuei com meu "trabalho" até que quando estava no auge de tudo aquilo ele me disse algo que me abriu os olhos. (de novo...)

—Te amo... Sasuke-kun...

Naquele segundo eu tive uma nostalgia imensa de minha infância.

"—Mamãe, por que você gosta mais do Itachi do que de mim?

—Sasuke, seu bobo, assim como com seu irmão 'eu te amo'."

E logo depois eu tive uma lembrança que não queria mais ter.

"—Mamãe, Papai! Quem fez isso irmão? (silêncio e Itachi mostrando a Ninja Tou coberta de sangue)

—Irmão... Não foi você, foi?

—Não se preocupe... 'Irmão'... Não irei te matar...

—Por que você fez isso Itachi-niisan? Por que você matou seus próprios pais?

—Para testar minha força...

—Você... Não é meu irmão... Você é um monstro!

—Monstro? Hahahahaha! Não importa o quanto fuja... O quanto corra... O quanto se esconda ou tente me esquecer... Eu sempre virei para atormentá-lo e destruir tudo aquilo que amar ou julgar importante... Por que eu sou seu maior pesadelo, sou sua maior sina... Eu, 'maninho', sou seu irmão..."

**Notas do Autor: **—Tadaima (estou de volta)!

—Okaerii (seja bem vindo)!

—Sasuke... Acho que temos visita...

—E quem é?

—Seu irmão o Itachi.

—Pede pra ele se sentar no sofá que eu já vou!

—Ta, mas não acho boa idéia...

—Até a próxima e voltem sempre!

**Notas d****a História:** —Oi de novo, eu vou contar a história de hoje, não é Sasuke?

—Sim, mas antes eu queria saber o porquê da sua visita aniki (irmão mais velho)?

—Ah! Sim, eu vim pra avisar que depois dessa história eu vou contar uma também "Epilogo - Não foi por querer, mas aconteceu", tá?

—Ta bom, mas isso quer dizer que só temos esse capítulo pra falar de nós, não é?

—Pode até ser, mas é que eu ando tão sozinho... Naruto por que você não passa lá em casa pra gente conversar... (agarrando Naruto por trás e olhando pra Sasuke com olhar malicioso)

—O QUÊ? (Sasuke grita com raiva)

—Calma, foi só brincadeira maninho... (rosto de alegria)

—Naruto por que você não começa a história antes que eu mate um certo alguém que está me irritando! (olhando com raiva pra Itachi que não ta nem ai...)

—Ta...

Capítulo 3 – Por que ainda duvido?

Eram dez e meia da noite eu tinha passado a melhor de todas as minhas tardes na casa de uma pessoa que agora me era como um namorado. Mas depois que nos arrumamos para nos despedirmos eu percebi que Sasuke-kun estava estranho sem foco algum em nada mais parecia um zumbi com um rosto sexy.

—Naruto...

—Que foi Sasuke-kun?

—Nada não Naruto... Mas você tem que ir para casa para arrumar o seu material para missão de hoje, não? (rosto vermelho com olhar pensativo)

—Ah! É mesmo... Mas e você?

—Aqui é minha casa, lembra? Tudo que é meu está aqui, mas você tem que ir para casa... Tomará que Kakashi e Iruka-sensei não estejam lá... (face de "ainda bem que não é comigo")

—Concordo... (face de "minha nossa") Mas e quanto a nós?

—Você fala do que houve agora a pouco?

—Sim, eu queria saber se você... Se você gosta mesmo de mim como disse... (rosto vermelho e coração palpitando)

—Ainda não posso lhe dizer... Mas tome isso como resposta... (um beijo na boca)

—Ta... (zonzo e vermelho)

Eu fui para casa devagar, pois não queria encontrar com algo que me perturba-se como uma noitada entre Kakashi e Iruka na cama que eu e Iruka dividimos desde que ele me adotou.

—O que será que Sasuke está fazendo?

Mesmo eu tendo saído da casa dele não tinha idéia do que ele podia pensar depois do que fizemos de tarde, mas ele estava com um olhar estranho que parecia ter sido atingido por um Genjutsu ou que tinha sido hipnotizado por alguém. Cheguei a casa e fiquei aliviado que não tinha chegado numa hora ruim... Mas depois de me arrumar eu vi que horas que eram e percebi que Sasuke tinha me passado a perna.

—Sasuke... Por que fez isso? Eu posso não saber mais quando descobrir você vai ter que se explicar!

—Explicar o quê, Naruto?

—Ah! Iruka-niisan? Não sabia que você estava em casa... Você está com visita?

—Não, mas me diga por que eu teria uma visita? Você sabe de alguma coisa? (olhar apreensivo)

—Ah... Não, nadinha mesmo! (rosto embaraçado)

—Tudo bem se não quiser me contar, eu sei que você tem que ter seu espaço. (olhar de fingido virando-se para voltar ao quarto)

—Não... Eu tenho algo a te perguntar, mas...

—Hã?...

—Você promete não contar a ninguém?

—Depende do que for me contar... Se for algo relativo a você... Não, eu não contarei nem em meu leito de morte!

—Ta bom... É que eu... Estou gostando de uma pessoa... Mas eu não sei se ela gosta de mim...

—Ah! É isso? Não se preocupe Naruto isso acontece com todo mundo já aconteceu até comigo, mas hoje a pessoa que eu gosto mudou completamente e eu passei a amá-la mais ainda...

—E quem é?

—Você pediu para eu ouvir o seu segredo, mas não pediu para eu dizer o meu... Então não posso lhe contar, também por que você não vai me contar de quem você gosta, não é?

—É verdade, mas você sabe como eu poderei saber que essa pessoa gosta de mim?

—Na verdade não há uma forma melhor de saber se não acreditando que ela gosta de você mais do que você gosta dela...

—Mas e se essa pessoa se declarou de uma maneira estranha a você e você não tem certeza que ela gosta mesmo de você?

—Bem, isso é outra história... Acho que só se descobre a verdade nesses casos com o tempo, mas como você não tem muito acho melhor encostar essa pessoa na parede e perguntar de cara com muita coragem!

—Muito obrigado Iruka-niisan, não sei como lhe agradecer.

—De nada Naruto, mas não esqueça sua mochila!

—Ta!

—Eles crescem tão rápido...

—Concordo... E agora que sou eu quem cuida dele o peso passou de mãos, não é Iruka-chan? (enrolado num cobertor azul)

—Não fale uma coisa dessas Kakashi-kun... Naruto é um bom garoto e não acho que ele pese nas mãos de ninguém!

—Isso por que você é como um pai para ele... E eu acho que ele concordaria com essa afirmação, não é?

Eu corri para a casa de Sasuke-kun para lhe perguntar de homem para homem, mas ele já tinha saído e já tinha levado sua mochila, então pensei em achá-lo na área de treinamento Genin.

—Sasuke? Sasuke? Você está por aqui? Eu quero falar contigo uma coisa...

No meio da escuridão eu ouvi um barulho e uma silhueta, mas ninguém respondeu, eu pensei que fosse o Sasuke, mas tudo que vi foram os olhos amarelos e cabelos vermelhos antes de desmaiar.

—Okaeri Kyuubi-neesan...

Acordei numa sala estranha onde percebi que estava aprisionado por algo que parecia se mover sem me apertar os pulsos.

—Dormiu bem irmã?

—Quem você está chamando de "irmã"?

—Você Kyuubi-neesan, quem mais eu poderia chamar?

Não entendi por que aquele garoto que nunca vi na vida me chamava de "Kyuubi-neesan" (irmã nove caudas), muito menos o porquê que ele me prendeu com aquela coisa.

—Não se preocupe irmã agora nós não vamos mais nos separar e você poderá viver comigo para sempre... (adivinha quem é? Sabaku no Gaara)

"Naruto me deixa contar agora?"

"Hã? Por que Sasuke? Você estava tão bem quietinho ai... Por que você quer contar agora a minha história?"

"Não é isso, é que eu vou contar à parte que você não estava para chegar à parte em que nós fomos saber que você sumiu."

"Ah... Sim, então pode continuar!"

Muito bem, eu estava no mirante dos quatro Hokage, aonde eu sempre ia quando me sentia confuso ou triste, até meu irmão chegar e conversar comigo, mas isso foi a muito tempo.

—Sasuke! Você viu o Naruto? Não o encontro em lugar nenhum da aldeia.

—Não, ele tinha ido para casa depois que nós terminamos de jogar lá em casa... Para mim ele estava em casa se arrumando para missão.

—Isso é péssimo... Iruka acabou de me falar que ele tinha saído de casa determinado a fazer uma coisa, mas que depois de duas horas ele tinha sumido isso depois dele ter saído de lá...

—Eu acho que sei onde ele está! Venho comigo Kakashi-sensei!

—Tudo bem, mas eu espero que você não esteja errado...

Nós fomos para a área de treinamento Genin, mas só podemos achar duas coisas lá... A mochila de Naruto e um rastro estranho de areia, mas não pude achar que Kakashi-sensei ficaria tão abalado por causa de um rastro incomum como esse.

—Não pode ser... Se isso for verdade vai ser difícil trazer Naruto de volta...

—Hã? Kakashi-sensei, o que você quer dizer com isso?

—Eu só conheço uma pessoa capaz de aprisionar outra pessoa em areia e deixar um rastro desses, mas como só ouvi falar dele, não sei se o rastro poderá nos levar até o esconderijo dele...

—De quem você fala Kakashi-sensei?

—Daquele que ama a si mesmo e ama a própria face da morte... Eu falo do único Genin a fazer uma missão de Ranking "A" sem ter nenhum arranhão... Seu nome é Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara do Deserto, o nome Gaara significa "Amor à morte") e pelo que sei, ele nunca foi tocado em batalha... Isso vai ser difícil...

Nós seguimos o rastro, mas nós chegamos num local onde havia uma casa abandonada que achamos estar com um seqüestrador e um seqüestrado... Bem realista, não?

—Sasuke... Só vamos invadir quando eu der o sinal, ta?

—Sim, mas e se ele estiver com o Naruto como refém? Ele pode matá-lo se nos descobrir.

—É por isso que você só pode entrar se eu te chamar, ta?

—Mas eu também vim para resgatar o Naruto, não para ficar aqui de bode expiatório sem nada para fazer, eu não vou ficar parado aqui esperando você conseguir derrotá-lo lá em baixo...

—Tudo bem Sasuke, mas você vai ter que vir protegendo minha retaguarda...

—Certo...

Nós entramos aos poucos e vimos como se fosse uma miragem paredes, teto e chão cobertos por areia, além de uma estranha sensação de estar sendo observado a cada instante.

—Que lugar estranho...

—Melhor ser cauteloso... Não sabemos o que podemos encontrar aqui...

—Certo... (um olho se materializa no ar feito de areia bem num ponto cego de nossa visão)

Nós entravamos como se a cabana fosse uma caverna, mas parecia que ela descia progressivamente até chegarmos numa parte onde parecia um templo antigo.

—O que é isso? Será que além de trazer o deserto consigo Gaara trouxe também um senso artístico da era Edo?

—Kakashi-sensei olha aquilo!

Naruto estava preso a um paredão de areia que parecia algo cerimonial de sacrifício, mas eu já fui afobado em querer salvá-lo.

—Aonde pensa que vai? Uchiha Sasuke...

—Hã? Então você é Sabaku no Gaara? Não me parece tão forte assim.

—Você não sabe quem acabou de insultar...

Eu vi as paredes se mexerem, não como nos filmes de ação em que elas se enchem de espinhos e tentam furar os mocinhos, mas sim como se fosse água ela se movia pelo ar e pelo chão fluindo e escurecendo tudo.

—Pare!!!

"Agora é minha vez de contar Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah... Logo agora na melhor parte... Eu estou sendo bem convincente na história... Não estraga o meu barato..."

"Nada disso agora é a parte em que eu acordo e te salvo, então você não pode falar mais nada!"

"Ta, mas você não vai ter um pouco de mim hoje... (cara de manha)"

"Ah... Sasuke isso não é justo! Eu quero continuar a história!!!"

"Enquanto eles ficam discutindo melhor nós tomarmos um chá... Diga-me vocês já conhecem bem o Naruto e meu maninho, não é? Que tal falarmos sobre mim agora?"

"Nada disso! Nós não terminamos a história! (Naruto e Sasuke simultâneo dando um chute no Itachi)"

"Conta ai Naruto... Eu vou tomar banho..."

"Ta, mas você não vai me excluir de hoje a noite, não é?"

"Vou sim!"

Droga... (cara de desapontado) Mas voltando de onde ele parou... Eu tinha acabado de acordar e pensei somente em salvar a vida de Sasuke já que Gaara ia matá-lo sem dó nem piedade, mas parecia que minhas palavras haviam mudado Gaara de personalidade.

—Por que irmã? Por que poupar esses humanos?

—Por que ele chamou Naruto de "irmã"? (rosto de surpresa de Sasuke)

—Não sei, mas parece que ele o raptou por esse motivo. (Kakashi-sensei)

—Eu não sou sua irmã você deve estar falando de outra pessoa!

—Você é minha irmã sim, mesmo que neste corpo humano você é minha irmã, eu posso sentir teu cheiro de longe.

—Eu já disse e repito... Eu não sou sua irmã!!!

—Eu irei chamá-la a nossa presença.

Só pude ver Gaara fazer posições de mão estranhas que nunca vi antes e depois eu não mais mexia meu corpo ou falava por mim mesmo.

—Irmã fale comigo... Diga-me que você ainda me quer...

—Irmão por que atacou esses humanos?

—Eu os ataquei para proteger-te daqueles que querem tirá-la de mim.

—Eles são amigos do humano que me contém?

—Não sei, mas não posso deixá-los levar-te para longe de mim de novo!

—Espere irmão! Se matar esses humanos eu não poderei ficar ao seu lado, pois aqueles que têm o amor do humano que me contém tem os sentimentos e a presença da Kyuubi mesmo que eu não possa falar por mim mesma quando ele está livre... Mas se você matar eles você terá um único sentimento deste humano... Seu ódio que fará com que eu me afaste ainda mais de você irmão...

—Mas irmã, então como eu poderei ter-te para mim?

—Depois que este humano morrer me libertarei deste corpo e irei até ti para nos unirmos para sempre...

—Sim, entendo...

Eu pude então voltar a falar e me mexer por mim, além de ver a areia nos levar até a superfície aonde não mais vimos Gaara ou Ichibi Shukako, o demônio da areia e toda a areia que cobria a cabana também sumiu.

—Você está bem Naruto?

—Agora estou Kakashi-sensei! (abraçando Sasuke)

—Naruto não se afobe muito...

—Ta bom, mas me promete não mentir mais para mim?

—Claro, se você me largar... (risadas de todos)

Nós fomos para casa já eram sete da manhã e nada de nós aparecermos para missão, bem, não era de se esperar já que tivemos um caso de emergência que não pode ser adiado. Na tarde do dia seguinte nós nos reunimos para rever os acontecimentos e por que Kakashi-sensei disse ter uma coisa importante para dizer.

—Nossa Kakashi sempre chega mais cedo nas missões, mas é só ele falar em reunião e ele chega atrasado... Ele é muito folgado...

—É...

—É?... Quem mesmo é folgado?

—Kakashi, quem mais? (olhar de medo de Naruto apontando para atrás do Sasuke)

—Ka... ka... shi... sensei... Você já chegou? (rosto de embaraço)

—Bem, se vocês já pararam de falar de mim... Vamos falar do assunto que eu tinha lhes pedido para vir!

—Sim, Kakashi-sensei!

—Eu recebi uma mensagem do Terceiro avisando que nosso terceiro integrante da equipe já foi escolhido e que há uma surpresa para você na sala do Terceiro Sasuke-kun.

—Sim, mas quem é o terceiro integrante do grupo?

—Bom dia Sasuke-kun!

—Bem, por que não perguntam para ele?

—Oi Kakashi-sensei, meu nome é Haruno Sakura e vou ser a nova integrante do seu grupo Sasuke-kun! (rosto de paixão)

—Nossa tinha que ser logo ela... (rosto de embaraço)

—Sakura-chan por que você não vai passear com os meninos e depois os leva para sala do Terceiro para mim, hein?

—Certo! Vamos?

Nós passamos o dia inteiro ouvindo a Sakura-chan falando pelos cotovelos até ela nos levar para sala do Terceiro Hokage.

—Bem aqui estamos... A grande sala do Terceiro...

Eu entrei sozinho por que o assunto era comigo e não com eles, mas quase não acreditei.

—Boa tarde, maninho... (rosto de felicidade de Uchiha Itachi)

—O que?... Por... Por... Por que ele está aqui? (recuando de medo e surpresa)

—Acalme-se Sasuke, Itachi foi reintegrado aos ninjas da Vila Oculta da Folha por ter devolvido artigos roubados por outros Chunin e Jounin que traíram nossa vila...

—Mas... E quanto ao crime dele? O que ele fez é imperdoável!

—Na verdade parece que não foi uma coisa que eu poderia realmente julgar, então ficou a cargo do júri de Jounin dar o veredicto sobre a absolvição de Uchiha Itachi e agora ele é mais um morador de Konoha... (fumando o cachimbo)

—Isso mesmo, mas eu tenho que lhe dizer algo a sós... Será que você pode ouvir seu irmão mais velho mais uma vez como antes?

—Tudo bem, mas você tem que me prometer que não irá mentir!

—Tudo bem eu aceito a sua condição.

Eu e meu irmão fomos para uma lanchonete que acredite se quiser eu ainda não decorei o nome dela, mas lá ele me falou sobre como conheceu Orochimaru e como ele usou um kinjutsu para controlá-lo para matar cada um dos Uchiha, mas por força de vontade ele conseguiu poupar-me.

—Não sei o que dizer...

—Eu sei o que você pode dizer... (rosto de afeto)

—Não sei se consigo viver com você de novo... Aquelas lembranças não desapareceram em seis anos, não vai ser agora que você voltou e me contou à verdade que eu vou poder esquecê-las...

—Isso é verdade, mas você pode conviver comigo como antes para se acostumar... Não precisamos morar juntos como antes na casa de nossos pais, mas podemos nos ver de vez em quando, não é Sasuke-kun?

—Tudo bem... Itachi-niisan! (rosto de felicidade)

—Mas que feliz... Os irmãos Uchiha juntos de novo e nosso grupo agora cheio de alegria para voltar às missões... (Sakura-chan chorando de alegria)

—Vocês estavam se escondendo por quê? (rosto de chateação de Sasuke)

—Eu já sabia que eles estavam ai... Mas não quis que você ficasse tímido na frente dos seus amigos maninho!

—Idiota! (rosto de embaraço)

—Naruto... Você é tão Kawaii... (abraçando o Naruto por trás e olhando torto para o Sasuke)

Eu só fiquei olhando para o Itachi com cara de tacho até ele sorrir como bobo.

—Não sabia que vocês eram tão próximos assim, se você tivesse me avisado eu não teria tentado...

—Não é nada disso! (cara de vergonha)

—Então por que você se estressou quando eu abracei o Naruto-kun?

—Não foi por causa disso!!! (cara de raiva)

—Nossa um casal yaoi em plena Konoha! Que dia de sorte! (mostrando uma faixa escrita "Clube de Yaoi-Fã")

—É Naruto vão ser longos anos de tortura ao lado dessa louca... (rosto de desapontado e Naruto com cara de tacho dizendo sim com a cabeça)

**Notas do Autor:** —Até a próxima história!

—Que eu vou contar!

—Volta aqui! Você me paga! (Sasuke correndo atrás do Itachi)

—E não percam o epilogo sensacional "Não foi por querer, mas aconteceu" e vejam depois a seqüencia dessa história "A Raposa, a Serpente e Dois Uchiha" onde eu falo sobre o retorno de Orochimaru e uma grande intriga entre os ninjas de Konoha e ninjas de Orichimaru, bye bye!

**Notas d****a História:** —Olá, meu nome é Uchiha Itachi e vou contar a história de hoje! (dando um mata leão em Sasuke e Naruto sendo pisado)

—Me solta aniki!

—Antes deixe eu terminar a história...

Epílogo – Não foi por querer, mas aconteceu

Era uma época em que nada de mal ou de bom era o bastante para mim e eu só sabia ficar num tédio profundo pensando em sumir daquele lugar, ou pelo menos foi assim que eu pensei que seria meu futuro longe de lá...

Eu tinha completado meus quinze anos e já era um comandante de equipe ANBU, não era bem meu objetivo, mas por mim... Quanto mais emoção mais eu me divirto... E foi assim até aquele dia em que conheci um alguém que me fez sentir estranho...

Seu nome era uma incógnita que eu preferia deixar sem resposta, mas ele logo estava no grupo ANBU conosco e tive em mãos seu nome... Mais valioso que quaisquer moedas de quaisquer países...

E mesmo assim eu não podia mostrar que não saber o nome de um ANBU era tão importante então eu li o nome que o terceiro me deu numa carta... O nome dele era Kakashi... Hatake Kakashi...

Um nome que é inconfundível, um nome que é inesquecível, um nome que me era mais do que o nome de um humano era o nome daquele com quem queria ficar o resto de minha vida... Mas isso era só um sonho e como um sonho uma hora eles acabam e mostram que um dia nasceu e você ainda está desarrumado e precisa tomar o café da manhã...

—Olá, meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, prazer em conhecê-lo!

—Olá, o meu é Uchiha Itachi, prazer em conhecê-lo!

—Eu serei o mais novo integrante da equipe ANBU e estarei as suas ordens!

Eu ouvi aquelas palavras e sentia meu coração palpitar olhei nos olhos dele e vi um olhar sem foco e um hatayate por cima de um dos olhos e esse mistério me intrigavam... Intrigava mais do que o porquê de ele usar uma máscara por cima de boa parte do rosto...

—Kakashi... Diga-me por que usa seu hatayate por cima do olho esquerdo?

—É por que não quero usar meu chakra a toa deixando meu sharingan aberto em público...

—Você é um filho de um Uchiha?

—Não, mas eu tenho um sharingan que foi presente de um amigo que morreu há muito tempo...

—Conte-me melhor essa história, já que você sabe que roubar uma herança sanguínea é crime aqui em Konoha, não é?

—Tudo bem, já que é para esclarecer um mal entendido eu conto...

Ele me contou cada detalhe e eu só pude imaginar o que é perder o melhor amigo e depois ter um presente como aquele em mãos mesmo com doze anos ele teve coragem em fazer um ato como roubar um olho com sharingan para si...

—Bem, já que você já explicou sua situação eu não tenho nada a fazer além de considerar-lhe um membro da ANBU daqui para frente!

—Muito obrigado Itachi-sama.

O jeito que ele me disse aquilo foi mágico eu me sentia dono de Kakashi e que nada nem ninguém podia me impedir de tê-lo para mim... Mas até isso me parecia um sonho... Mais tarde eu pensei em segui-lo e fingir que o encontrei por acaso e perguntar-lhe se ele gostava de mim.

Então me escondi atrás de cartazes e no topo de edifícios para ver se tinha como fazer com que nosso encontro fosse ocasional, mas em pouco tempo eu vi que ele tinha parado em uma lanchonete e ficou lá por dez minutos até que chegou um Chuunin para falar com ele.

—Oi Kakashi-senpai...

—O que é isso? Mal sai do trabalho e você me cumprimenta desse jeito tão formal...

—Não é isso! É que mesmo aqui fora nós ainda temos que nos tratar por hierarquia de ninjas!

—Então vamos a um lugar aonde as hierarquias de ninjas não importam para nós...

—Não, eu não vou com você!

—O que é isso? Você está com medo? Você passou no exame Chuunin, não? Então do que tem medo?

—Eu? De você!

—Ah... Mas assim você está querendo dizer que eu, Hatake Kakashi, o ninja que copia, seria capaz de fazer mal a um ninja de Konoha?

—Não é bem isso, mas se você vê por esse lado... Sim!

—Ora... Deixe-me mostrar que posso ser tão inofensivo quanto uma formiga? Prometo que não mordo!

Eles foram para as termas e lá eu vi que minhas esperanças já não tinham fundamento ou sequer existiam.

—Ah... Kakashi... O que você está... Fazendo?

—Não se preocupe... É só relaxar que o trabalho é todo meu...

—Ah... Pare... Kakashi... Pare...

Depois de ter visto o que vi... Só sei que fechei meus olhos e só os abri quando estava no monte dos Quatro Hokage chorando por não ter mais como ter quem eu queria a meu lado.

—Por que eu fui me apaixonar por ele? Por que eu sou tão idiota?

—Não é você que é idiota... E sim aquele que lhe fez chorar...

—Quem está ai?

—Não se preocupe... Não sou inimigo... Estou aqui para lhe fazer companhia e ouvi cada palavra de quando você estava aqui...

—E quem é você?

—Já disse sou um amigo... Eu sei o que você sente e posso dizer que você não merecia sofrer por causa dele... Mas a vida é cheia de injustiças e trapaças...

—O que você entende de amor? Você não deve ter visto o seu maior amor apaixonado por outra pessoa e ainda ver que eles se amam de verdade... Você não deve ter perdido as esperanças do jeito que eu perdi! Então não fale que me entende... Você não entende nada sobre mim!

—Pelo contrário eu também perdi meu grande amor para outra pessoa e os vi muito felizes e apaixonados sem poder fazer nada para conseguir o amor daquela pessoa... É uma coisa muito difícil não poder amar e ser amado por aquele que lhe desperta um sentimento, mas sempre existe um sentimento que pode nascer em outras visões...

Aquele homem me olhou de uma forma que me reconfortou e me deixou feliz, mas ele pareceu feliz por eu ter ficado feliz... Era algo novo para mim e achei que fosse amor... Nós fomos para a casa dele para ele poder conversar comigo melhor e eu não fazia idéia do que iria acontecer mesmo que eu não fosse tão inocente como meu irmão mais novo, mas eu não tinha noção de que a situação tomaria esse rumo...

—Qual é seu nome jovem?

—Meu nome é Uchiha Itachi e o seu?

—Chame-me de Orochimaru...

Aquela noite demorou a passar, mas pelo que lembro foi mágica para mim, mesmo que eu não tenha feito aquilo com Kakashi eu pude sentir algo maravilhoso com o Orochimaru... Nos dias seguintes fingi que tudo estava normal e na noite seguinte ele tinha me perguntado se eu queria ser o namorado dele... O que posso dizer? Selamos esse segredo com uma noite de amor e voltei aos meus dias tediosos, mas agora com a certeza que tinha alguém que eu gostava que gostasse de mim e que eu podia confiar sem ter preocupações...

—Aniki... Você parece feliz... Arrumou uma namorada?

—Pare de falar bobagens Sasuke! É claro que não! Eu como Comandante da ANBU não posso perder tempo com relacionamentos amorosos também por que se eu tiver alguém a amar esse alguém pode ser usado pelo inimigo para me chantagear e eu teria de escolher entre essa pessoa e o destino de meus homens... Você como aspirante a Genin já deveria ter sabido que uma coisa dessas pode acontecer com qualquer um ninja!

—Desculpa aniki...

—Não se preocupe os únicos que amo nessa vila são você e os nossos parentes, além das pessoas que moram na vila.

—Sim, mas você parece mais feliz do que o normal!

Ignorei o que meu irmão tinha me dito e voltei a meu cotidiano de ninja sem me importar em mais nada do que esconder aquilo que mais prezo... Meu querido Orochimaru... Mas naquela noite depois que cheguei a casa dele ele não me olhava mais com um olhar de carinho ou de amor... Mas sim de ambição e malícia, e isso me assustava...

—O... Orochimaru? O que houve? Você está diferente hoje...

—Você não sabe o quanto!

Depois disso eu desmaiei, mas posso contar o que o próprio Orochimaru me disse antes de ir embora... Eu tinha sido controlado por um jutsu que ele me preparou e me mandou matar friamente cada Uchiha de Konoha e assim acabei por fazer... Porém o controle dele não durou tanto eu pude me livrar do jutsu, mas quando percebi... Eu já tinha matado todos e meu irmão estava apavorado pelas palavras amedrontadoras que tinha dito a ele e tinha corrido para salvar sua vida... Eu só pude fugir para bem longe e buscar restaurar minha honra ou matar Orochimaru...

**Notas do Autor:** —Bem, será que agora você pode soltar o Sasuke e parar de me pisar! Eu to ficando com dor na coluna!!!

—Ah! Desculpe Naruto... Será que eu posso fazer uma massagem pra você se sentir melhor? (afagando as costas do Naruto e Sasuke vermelho de raiva)

—Argh! Aniki pare de se esfregar no meu Naruto!!!

—Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

—Hã? Kakashi-sensei? Por que essa visita repentina?

—Bem, se eu estiver interrompendo eu posso voltar mais tarde, mas o Orochimaru está atacando Konoha neste momento e eu só vim avisar, sabe...

—Não se preocupe, nós vamos nos arrumar pra batalha agora mesmo!

—Não percam a próxima história "A Raposa, a Serpente e Dois Uchiha" essa batalha não pode ser perdida por ninguém!


End file.
